closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Band Triangulo (Brazil)
Background: Band Triangulo is an affiliate of TV Bandeirantes since 2009. On it's earliest years of life, it was known as '''TV Uberaba, '''and then in 1990 it passed to TV Regional, which in 2009, it's current transmitter has become an affilliate of Band. 1st Logo (1972-date unknown). Nicknames: "The Five" "The Samba Brothers" "The Grandfather of All Fourth Wall Breaking Logos" "The Abstract Five" "Canal Once's Brazilian Brother" "The Samba and Mascot Logo" "A Heart From Uberaba" "Black and White Everything" Logo: Just an abstract gray number (5) with it's upwards and downwards horizontal lines on a white background. A minuscule text, displaying "tv" with part of their stem being cut, and "uberaba" in black at the same text of the "tv", appear in the bottom. Variant: We see the mascot of the company for it's time, which is a gray goblin with white face and stomach and lion tail, seeing to us holding two curtains. The mascot then runs and quits one of the curtains and leaves, and the mascot itself returns spinning with a television camera. It then runs and then finds movie lights, and then a microphone holder, which has a microphone too. It saludates to the viewers with their other hand doing the yes sign language, and which from it's hands, it transmits an illusional heart. The heart then morphs into an abstract television camera with the gray lines being the westwards and eastwards sides of the recorder, and it's upwards text displaying "CANAL" and an big black "5" on the middle of it, with three lines with circles, which are holding the camera. It then zooms to us, and the goblin finds it and then runs. We then see a globe unfolding, which morphs into a mask, and then two music notes, and then a soccer ball, and finallly, the text "tv uberaba" from before appears and goes to the upper side of the screen, to make place for the goblin transmitting the same heart and abstract camera as before. FX/SFX: None. For the variant: Pretty cool 2D animation and morphing. Cheesy Factor: For the variant, The animation is quite overdone. The goblin, which breaks the fourth wall, seems like a kid prodigy starting the television broadcasting. It's noticeable beacuse said goblin holds exactly the television camera, movie lights and microphone holder. Also, the heart is, like the camera, too abstract, it's a feast for the eyes. The text seems too weird, it's like someone cut an moderate text on paint. Also, the soccer ball looks more like a basketball. Music/Sounds: None for the original version. For the variant: A 9-note beginning music that repeats, but with it's repetition is a bit low-pitched, followed by 4 ascending notes, and finally samba music, which gets dramatic at the end, and brazilian men singing: "Telespectador, Uberaba tem teu amor, No Canal 5 na TV, e a melhor programacao de TV, TV Uberaba, Vai crescer o seu amor!" Availability: Extinct for both logos. For the variant, it only has used in tandem with other logos, such as TV Itacolomi. Scare Factor: Depends on the logo. Normal version: Low. The text and the Abstract 5 may get to some, but otherwise it's harmless compared to what followed... (scroll below) Variant: Medium to high. The sudden samba music, the scheme of the goblin breaking the fourth wall, the morphing animation and the things including near the end of it can make people easier to shiver. Minimal for those who used to it, some may think the animation is cool. 2nd Logo (1990-2009) TBA 3rd Logo (2009-present) Logo: See Rede Bandeirantes on CLG Wiki. FX/SFX: Same as the Rede Bandeirantes current logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the Rede Bandeirantes current logo. Availability: Current. Seen on current programs broadcasting by Band Triangulo. Scare Factor: Minimal, the effects may get to some, but this is a great change, compared to the TV Uberaba logos. Category:Brazil